


A New Start

by RensSaxophone



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensSaxophone/pseuds/RensSaxophone
Summary: Masato leaves STARISH to take over his company, but after years of being unhappy, he chooses to sell his company to go find a better life.
Relationships: Hijirikawa Masato/Jinguuji Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	A New Start

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for this ; injury, non-explicit sex, angst

Masato had been forced to leave STARISH after only a few years of being in the band, his father having fallen ill and asking Masato to come take his _rightful_ place as the heir of the Hijirikawa name. Masato hadn’t actually wanted to leave, but when faced with the decision he had clenched his jaw, forced his chin up and had returned home with nothing but a brief goodbye and apology to the band. It wasn’t an easy thing to do.

Masato had taken his father’s place for years. He was the head of the corporation during his father’s death. He had married to a woman named Naomi who was a very nice girl but the marriage was built off of necessity and convenience rather than any feelings. 

It was a shame, Masato thought, when his child was born and it was a _boy_. Masato didn’t want to raise his son in the way that he had been raised. Masato still hated his position. His heart was still with the music he had used to make, and he really felt it when he would sneak off to play the piano. Even to Masato his music sounded sad. 

And while he missed everyone in his old band, and even his seniors in Quartet Night, there was one man that he still thought of far too frequently. 

Perhaps if he had stayed, he and Ren may have had something. They were close- they had stopped fighting, and even Masato wasn’t blind enough to ignore Ren’s constant flirting with him. To the others, they were Hijirikawa and Jinguji, but behind closed doors when it was just them it was Ren and Masa. When the boys were offered the chance to have their own rooms, Ren and Masato _willingly_ shared a room. 

If they _had_ made a move, Masato isn’t sure that he could have left. But in the end, there was just enough space and unsaid words and mutual pining that Masato left him. He still remembers Ren’s look as he left- it wasn’t… _sad_. It was _disappointed_. Frustrated. He knew how Masato felt, but Masato was _afraid_. He was terrified to disobey his father. He was terrified of what may happen to him and his standing if he told his father no. Imagine, if his father were to turn his sister against him? Masato had faith in Mai but the thought of her opinion changing on him caused him physical pain, worse than the pain he felt leaving Ren and leaving music. And if his father were less conservative, he’d hate for his sister to be forced into the head position. To force away _her_ childhood, too. 

Masato was reminded of Ren everytime he looked at Naomi- not because of what he saw in her eyes, but rather because of what he _didn’t_ see. There was no care. There wasn’t the mirth that Ren almost always carried in his expression, especially around Masato. Masato isn’t sure if the two of them were quite at _love_ , but whatever they were at was so much closer to it than what he and Naomi had. 

The downfall happened fast and Masato is glad that his father wasn’t there to see it. Masato set aside a large sum of money for himself, and a larger sum for Mai. Naomi got some, too, in the divorce, but not as much as she could have- because Masato took his child, Akihiro. Naomi had never truly wanted to be a mother, so Masato taking the child had been a favor to her, which hurt Masato though he hid it well. Unfortunately, his son was already seven. Not quite old enough to realize that his mother didn’t want him, but old enough to realize that she had separated herself. 

Masato sold the Hijirikawa business, something that would have killed his father if his father weren’t already dead. Masato split this money, too. He’d hate to hurt Mai by losing their income, but Masato wasn’t happy, and Mai saw and understood that. Mai had married for love and was easily able to see right through Masato’s loveless marriage and depression that his constant overworking and stress was forcing on him. 

At this point, Masato’s son was his happiness, but he wasn’t ever able to spend the time he wanted to with him. His son was distant with him, even as young as Akihiro was, and that was a large part of Masato’s growing depression. 

Masato’s choice in moving was easy- he was fast to get a small, two bedroom house. He wouldn’t be a stay-at home dad, but he was planning on taking a part-time job during the time of day where Akihiro would be at school so that he could take a more active position in his son’s life. To make him meals and to help him with his homework and to take him to do normal, childhood activities sounded like a dream to Masato and despite everything going wrong, he hoped that this would go right. There was nothing more that Masato wanted than to give his son the kind of life he should have- because up until this point, he had been receiving the kind of childhood that Masato had lived. The parties, the personal teachers and the strict lifestyle. Masato was lucky to have Ranmaru and Ren (especially) that were both around his age, but there weren’t many children around Akihiro. 

There was, however, a secondary thing that Masato was secretly hoping for. It was a true suspension of belief to think that moving to a prefecture that Ren frequented in the modeling gigs that Masato kept up on meant that he may meet Ren- but to imagine seeing Ren again, even if he were already taken, in love with someone else and over Masato, was better than the alternative of never seeing Ren again. 

Masato had to have a practical plan, and a dream. And Ren was always a prominent part of his dreams.

The first year is a difficult adjustment for Masato, but an easier one for Akihiro. Masato had wondered how he would take it, moving from a very pampered life to something far more mundane- to a situation that many kids grew up in, but he always had been a polite, good-natured child and Masato is relieved to see that he certainly didn’t act spoiled. 

It hurt worse, however, at the same time. Masato still wasn’t sure if he would consider himself a good father because he _is_ afraid of messing all of this up, but one thing he was certain of is that he loves his son. And had Naomi wanted to have him under sole custody, it would have hurt Masato just as much as it hurt him knowing that she _didn’t_ want _any_ custody of him. Akihiro does sometimes ask about her, and Masato does his best to tell him the truth but to upset him, but it was so hard to find the words. 

All he could really do is tell Akihiro that he loved him, and he would make sure that Akihiro was taken care of, but he never was able to come up with a good answer to why Akihiro’s mother left him. 

Masato was overjoyed when Akihiro began making friends, and he was always happy to let him spend time with his friends. They had a large backyard and Masato was definitely the kind of parent that liked to meet the other children’s parent (even if the child was coming to his house), and Akihiro seems much brighter and happier than he ever had, before Masato left. 

But when Akihiro had started spending afternoons and nights at his friend’s home, it left Masato alone and to his own thoughts. After a mere few months of this, Masato finds Ren’s contact in his phone. This is definitely not the first time that he’s considered calling Ren, but it’s the first time that he’s going to since Masato left STARISH. 

Masato is almost shocked when Ren answers. Everything in Ren’s voice is unassuming, but there’s a strain in it that shows that Ren knows exactly who’s calling him. 

“Hello?”

Masato swallows hard, and he’s silent for a beat too long. “...Hello, Jinguji.”

“...Hijirikawa.” There’s a cold anger, but there’s a heavy sadness there, too. 

Masato isn’t sure what gets this next statement out of his mouth, but he’s already said it before he can stop it. “I suppose I was the one that left this time.” He wants to take it back, and it makes his apology come out rushed. “I’m sorry.”

“You’re telling the truth.” Ren almost sounds lost. “But I guess that I don’t have a place to argue with that.” Ren sighs. “But you called me. Did something happen?”

“...A lot did. But there’s no emergency. I have… been struggling with the decision on if I was right or not to reach out to you for a very long time. If this isn’t what you want, I won’t bother you again.”

Masato expects a pause. He expects Ren to ask him to hang up, or to leave him alone. He expects Ren to ask for time, or at best a noncommittal answer. But he’s floored by Ren’s immediate response. “I’ve wanted you to call me for years, Masato. I think you’ve waited far too long to reach out to me. I don’t want to push you away now.”

It takes everything in Masato to hold himself together at Ren’s answer. He finally gives Ren a response, no more than a broken whisper. “Thank you.”

“...What happened, Masato?”

“How much of the story do you really want to hear?”

“As much of it as you’ll tell me.”

Masato brings his free hand up to press two fingers to his temple. He can already feel a headache coming, but he nods. “I stayed in my father’s position until he passed away, and a few years beyond that. I… finally decided, a year ago, that it wasn’t the right life for me. I sold the business and moved into a small house.”

Masato didn’t want to admit to his marriage. And he loves his son- he’s proud of him, and he would give his life for Akihiro, but he couldn’t bring himself to admit it to Ren yet that he had a child from a past relationship. That he had gotten married, and divorced. It would eventually have to come out, but he wasn’t ready to fess up to it just yet. 

“It was hard to tell, with how quickly you left us.” Ren’s voice is grim. “And I’m sorry that it played the way it did, but I don’t think that you would have been happy, living in your father’s footsteps. But what about now? How are you _now_?”

Masato’s eyes close. “I’m better. Better than I was, at the very least. But I’m still adjusting. Living such a… normal life… is strange. I work as a barista at a coffee shop, and I have… time. I have quite a lot of time on my hands. So much that I’m not sure what to do with it.”

“And friends? Have you met anyone?”

Ren’s clarification doesn’t matter because Masato knows what Ren is really asking him and it sends a pang through his stomach. “I speak to the others at my work, but I don’t tend to spend my time with anyone outside of it. ...And you? Have you met any… lucky ladies?”

“You should know well that when I give my heart to someone I don’t take it back. My love isn’t flimsy.” There’s a very sad tone to his voice that he either isn’t hiding or he can’t. “But I suppose we never did have that conversation and now isn’t the time to have it.” There’s a long moment of silence and Ren’s voice is a bit lighter when he speaks again. “Where _do_ you work? What coffee house?”

“It’s a larger one- the Black Orchid Cafe.”

The next beat of silence is surprised, rather than sad. “I live a few blocks away from there.”

Masato has to feign surprise- he really didn’t know that Ren lived that close, but of course he had assumed that Ren lived near him, and the cafe was a mere five minute walk away from Masato’s own house. They _must_ be close. “That’s quite a coincidence.”

Ren must hear the tone in Masato’s voice- he must be suspicious. But he doesn’t say anything to call Masato out on it. “Maybe we should meet up. It’s been quite some time since I’ve last seen you.”

This one takes Masato some time. Because Masato does want this- whether he’ll admit it or not, it was part of his hope in calling Ren. He wonders if Ren thinks that Masato may deny, but Masato was genuinely wondering if he had the right to. After reminding himself that Ren had _not_ merely entertained Masato- he _asked_ Masato to continue speaking to him, Masato gives Ren his answer. “Alright.”

“Good. When are you next free?”

“I’ll have to check. But I’d be happy to send you the details as soon as I know.”

“That sounds good.” Ren’s sigh is almost relieved. “I’m glad that you called. I only wish it had come sooner.” Ren manages a far more light-hearted, teasing tone with his next line. “But now that I know where you work, don’t expect to lose me so easily again.”

Masato manages a weak, flickering smile. “I’ll stay in touch.”

“You’d better.” Ren’s teasing tone is stronger now. “I’ll see you soon.”

“...I’ll see you soon, Ren.”

After their conversation, Masato feels lighter than he has in a very long time- and it must be obvious because Akihiro asks him about it almost as soon as he’s back home. 

“Did something happen, dad?” Dad was a newer thing, too, but Masato had been very happy when he became ‘Dad’ and not ‘Father’. 

“Hmm? Why do you ask?”

“You’re smiling.”

Masato manages a chuckle, trying to ignore just how that sentence hit him. “Do I not often smile?”

Akihiro shakes his head.

“Well, I’ll have to work to change that, then. I just… spoke to an old friend, yesterday. But that’s neither here nor there. How did last night go?”

Akihiro’s eyes brighten noticeably. For how calm and serious Masato was, his son was very bright and excitable- and that was something that had only come out of him after they had left the Hijirikawa estate. Masato loved seeing it. 

Masato listens intently as his son goes on about the game that he had played last night with his friend. Masato had no problems with his son playing video games, but with his complete lack of knowledge about them, he has yet to get any consoles for Akihiro, worried about his own ability to choose games- to keep them fun, and what Akihiro would _like_ to play but to avoid things that he _shouldn’t_. 

For now, however, Akihiro is content with playing at his friend’s house and Masato has not had any problems with the kind of games that Akihiro tells him about. When Akihiro has run out of things to say, Masato gives him a smile, reminded of his earlier comment, and conversation shifts to dinner. 

Akihiro makes plans with a friend to stay after school for a study date next week, and Masato sends Ren the times- from about ten minutes after his shift ends and about a half an hour before Akihiro should be coming back. Should they use all of that time, or cut it close, Masato could relent for one night and take Akihiro out for dinner, or to order something in. It was very, very rare that Masato didn’t cook- but as many children did, Akihiro enjoyed eating out, too. Especially because that _never_ happened when they lived in their old estate, when there were always chefs to cook all of them food, and very rarely anything unhealthy. Masato has eaten more melon bread in this year alone than he had in the last five. 

Ren’s response comes quickly, and Masato isn’t very surprised to see that Ren offers to meet him at the earliest time. Masato asks Ren to just meet him at the cafe and with that, their plans have been set. 

The next week drags on far too slowly, and moves altogether far too fast. For as excited as Masato was to see Ren again, he was also terrified. It had been _years_. Masato looked mostly the same, though he certainly did look a few years older. He looked better than he had as the head of his company but the residue of the stress still showed on his face. In the grey hairs he sometimes found hidden among the blue. 

When Ren walks into the cafe after Masato’s shift, Masato can hardly see a difference. Ren’s age showed less on Ren’s face, and he was just as handsome as Masato remembered. 

Ren smiles at Masato as he heads to the table, not hesitating to sit down across from him, before Masato can even begin to stand up. 

“It’s been… some time, Ren.” Masato’s voice is too soft. “Thank you for meeting with me.”

Ren’s eyes are searching Masato’s face. “I think that’s what I should saying to you. I’m glad that you reached out to me. In general- but about this meeting. But how rude it is of me, to keep you here. I’m sure you spend enough of your time here as it is. Why don’t we go take a walk and see where it takes us?”

Masato nods. That _was_ something he remembered well about Ren- his tendency towards adventure. If that’s what you would call this. At least it was only on foot. Masato could remember how anxious he often got when Ren went on an unannounced, _unprepared_ , spur-of the moment car ride. He often scolded Ren, telling him that if he got lost it wouldn’t be Masato’s problem. Ren always saw right through it. 

It’s clear that Ren has something he wants to say, but he waits until they’re outside. When he and Masato are outside, walking side by side, Ren finally speaks. His voice is serious, a tone that Masato had very rarely heard, especially towards the end of their relationship. “I’m going to be very straight-forward with you.” Ren’s eyes are trained on Masato’s face, but all Masato can manage right now is to make the occasional glance back at Ren’s as they walk. “I wanted to meet you because I want to try to fix this, Masato. I don’t _like_ having a strained relationship with you and I didn’t like how you left, either. I wish you had spoken to me more than you had before you decided to leave. So I want to get all of this serious discussion out of the way _now_ and have a pleasant rest of the day with you. ...Why didn’t you talk to me, before you left?”

“I wasn’t sure that I would have been able to leave if I hadn’t.” Masato admits quietly. There are no more glances to Ren’s face. He can’t right now. “I didn’t want to leave, but I felt that I had no choice. I may have been able to get over… being disowned. I’m sure that’s what he would have done. It would have hurt, but I’m sure you would have done your best to help me through it. And the rest of the band, as well. But just because that’s the route I _could_ have taken doesn’t mean that it was the route I was right to. ...For quite a few reasons, I think it’s best that this is how it went. I left Mai in a very good position, and I died with some of my father’s respect. Though I can’t help but wonder what would have happened if I _had_ spoken to you, and had… cared about what I wanted. But it doesn’t matter anymore. This is how it played out.”

“And I can’t say that I’m not glad that you finally made a choice that concerned yourself. I’ve been worried about you. I was worried about you for years. I nearly called you, too, but I… selfishly I wanted you to reach out to me first. Although at the same time, I also felt that I couldn’t. I’m sorry I left you. All of that time ago. I truly wish that I hadn’t- but then you left me. I couldn’t imagine how you felt, but I’m afraid that now I really can. ...This is a terrible thing to be even in, but I hope you agree that we are. Because I don’t plan to let you leave me again.”

Masato manages a very weak smile, though it drops into a look of nervous surprise when Ren speaks again. 

“You had feelings for me, before you left, yes?”

Masato swallows hard, but he gives a muted nod. His answer is nearly inaudible. “...Yes.”

“Do you still?” 

Masato’s shoulders are tense. His nod is no more powerful than his last and his answer is a whisper. “Yes.”

Ren’s sigh is almost relieved. “I hope I made my own feelings clear enough on the phone, that I still feel the same as I felt the day that you left. If you ask me- what I’d like to do is relieve the strain on our relationship, and then I’d like to date you.”

Masato’s head snaps up and his wide eyes focus on Ren’s face. “Really?”

“Really. So long as you’re alright with that.”

“I-” A lot floods through Masato. There’s apprehension, and fear. But there’s also a happy, excited buzz starting heavily in his chest. “I am.”

Ren’s smile is much wider, and so much more natural. “Then let’s start fixing this. Now that our hard discussion is out of the way, I hope you can stop being so nervous around me.”

“I’ll do my best.”

They spend most of their time together on a bench at the park. It takes Masato an hour to return to any semblance of how they used to respond to each other, but with enough pushing from Ren he does manage to get there. They’re both very conscious of the time, so Masato is home a good ten minutes before his deadline, though Ren does insist on walking him home. 

“I hope I’ve made it clear enough that I’m not going to… _ghost_ you again.” That was a word Masato had never used before, at least not in that meaning, but he had learned it when Akihiro had said it before. It had amused Masato, and Masato’s usage of it seems to amuse Ren. 

“I believe you. But I can’t lie- I was awfully curious to see where you lived. Luckily, I live no more than a ten minute walk away from you.”

“Lucky.” Masato clicks his tongue, but Ren takes in as Masato means it, in a good-natured way. 

“I suppose I should let you get back to whatever plans you have set, but I’ll be reaching out soon. Feel free to tell me the next time you’re free.”

“I will.”

“Goodnight, Masa.” Masato likes Ren’s smile the way it is now- he really does look happy. As happy as Masato feels, being on friendly terms with Ren again. 

Masato gives him a matching smile, only his is a bit more restrained than Ren’s carefree grin. “Goodnight, Ren.”

It starts to become a common occurrence, to meet with Ren while Akihiro is out with friends. Masato never encourages Akihiro to leave- just because Ren is back in his life isn’t an excuse to let his relationship with his son slip any, and Masato finds a way to balance both of them without hurting either. 

Masato still hasn’t told Ren of his son. 

Not even when their dates turn from friendly outings to true dates. 

At the end of their first date they stop at Masato’s door. Ren had walked Masato to his door at the end of every single meeting, but he stops Masato before Masato can head inside, raising his hand to cup Masato’s cheek with a fond expression on his face. 

“Can I kiss you, Masa?”

Masato’s eyes are wide and doe-like, but he pushes back his own nerves to lean in. It’s enough of an answer for Ren who closes the distance between them. 

Masato had hardly ever kissed Naomi. Even when they had slept together it was such a straight-forward thing, and he isn’t exactly proud that it wasn’t a romantic memory, but it wasn’t as if he could change it now. They had slept together once and Masato believes that they had both considered it lucky that she had gotten pregnant on their first try. The only other kiss that he could remember was on their actual wedding, and it was a very short, conservative kiss. It was nothing like this- Masato had never gotten this kind of fluttering in his stomach, or a heat that flooded from his chest to his face, or the feeling that he wasn’t close enough. He wasn’t sure that he could even move any closer, with the way his body was pressed against Ren’s. When Ren finally pulls away, Masato feels the loss. His head is spinning and his knees are weak but he still wants more. 

“You kiss like a beginner.” Ren teases, his hands still firmly on Masato’s waist. “But I’ve never been a firm believer in the whole _’you can’t teach an old dog new tricks’_ phrase.”

“If you don’t shut up-” Masato’s voice holds no bite. “I’ll shut you up myself.”

Ren grins. “Don’t mind if you do.”

Masato doesn’t take his threats lightly- he presses his lips to Ren’s again. There is a bit of insecurity in this one, admittedly, because now he’s realizing that Ren _is_ right. The kiss isn’t quite in sync, and Masato can ignore the nice feelings enough to realize that this isn’t exactly the sexiest thing he’s done in his life but Ren doesn’t really seem to mind Masato’s inexperience. 

The next date, Akihiro is staying the night out with his friends, and this time, Ren gives him a shorter kiss on his doorstep. 

“If you’d like, you can come in.” Masato offers quietly. Ren looks almost a bit surprised- he’d never been invited in before, but he smiles. 

“I’d love to.”

There’s nothing too obvious in the living room that would show that Masato doesn’t live alone. Of course, Akihiro’s room is a dead giveaway, but Ren isn’t heading towards the rooms. Having Ren in his home reminds Masato that he can’t hide his son forever- he was already nine at this point, too. If Ren were to approach Masato about him then of course Masato would come clean- but he just wasn’t ready yet. There was so much stigma about getting into a relationship with someone that had a child from a previous relationship and Masato and Ren had (of course) never spoke about children before. 

Masato wasn’t sure what Ren would think. He wasn’t ready to find out. Because if he lost Ren because he had a son, it would break his heart. Akihiro is always going to be his first priority, but losing Ren would be a very serious loss, too. 

Not to mention that he was sure it would hurt Akihiro some, too. Akihiro may not know about Masato’s relationship, but there had been several comments about how _happy_ Masato seemed to be recently. 

“I’m shocked that there isn’t a piano in here.” Ren admits. “Is it hiding in one of your rooms?”

Masato gives a smile that does come across as a bit sad. “I don’t have one, truthfully. I haven’t had one in quite some time. I shudder to imagine how rusty I must be at this point.”

“Why haven’t you gotten another one?”

“I haven’t been satisfied with my music in quite some time.” Masato’s musing is grim. “After so long of not liking what I was playing, I didn’t think that it was worth it, to take up so much space with such a grand instrument when I no longer had the room for it.”

Ren frowns. “Certainly you could find space.”

“It’s hardly worth it. I can find other things to occupy my time.”

Ren’s frown doesn’t lighten in the slightest. “You sound so sad, speaking about it. I know you love the piano, Masa. I wish you’d consider getting another. Surely you could practice- I’d even be willing to help you find something in your playing to make you happy playing again. ...I don’t think not playing is making you any happier.”

“This isn’t a discussion for now.” Masato brushes off the topic with a small, forced smile that doesn’t lighten Ren’s expression any further. “I have more than enough meal prep. Please excuse me for a moment. I’d love to prepare you dinner.”

With a long sigh, Ren nods. Unsurprisingly, Masato isn’t actually left alone. Ren heads into the kitchen and helps Masato cook where he can. 

“I’m afraid that I don’t have much in the way of spicy.”

“I can handle this fine. Your cooking has always been flavorful enough.”

Masato smiles into the pot beneath him until he finally moves to untie the knot in his apron. Usually, it’s tied in front of him, but today it’s at his back, having been tied by Ren. Ren brushes Masato’s hands away to untie it, too. “And to think that we used to bicker like cats and dogs.”

“I think we still do.” Ren sounds amused. “I think we both make life much harder on each other.” Ren’s arms wrap around Masato’s waist and his chin settles on Masato’s shoulder, keeping his apron stuck to him, just hanging loosely. “But I think it’s out of care, now. We haven’t been at each other’s throats in a very long time.”

“I find that preferable.”

Ren laughs. “I have to say I agree with that.”

As their dates progress, Ren always lets Masato decide how it ends. If Akihiro is coming home that night, Masato kisses Ren goodbye on his doorstep, and if Akihiro is staying the night at a friend’s, Masato will either invite Ren in or they’ve started sometimes going to Ren’s house. If Masato goes to Ren’s home (which isn’t much grander than Masato’s own cozy home), he makes sure that his ringer is on at all times, just in case an emergency happens. 

One night, when Akihiro was meant to be staying with a friend, Masato had gone to Ren’s home. The main difference between their homes was that Ren had three rooms, one devoted to music and the other more of a hobby-room that Masato often jokingly referred to as a man-cave and Ren had never really been able to deny that. Ren’s garage, however, was bigger than Masato’s house- Ren did have a car collection. Masato was never very interested in them, especially considering he couldn’t drive and didn’t have any plans to learn. Walking worked fine, and if he needed to call a car he would manage- not to mention that he had years before it became an issue of teaching Akihiro to drive and he’d be alright with paying for a driving school to teach him properly. 

When Masato’s phone rings, he isn’t very concerned at first. He takes it out, still, to check, but he feels his blood grow cold when he notices that it’s the mother of the child that Akihiro was with right now. 

“I’m sorry, Ren, I need to take this.”

Masato is quick to his feet, and while Ren does give a confused affirmation, Masato hardly hears it. He heads into the room he knows to be Ren’s music room, answering the phone as he does. 

“Mr. Hijirikawa?” Masato doesn’t even have time to flinch at the name, reminded of his father, before she continues speaking. “I brought the boys to the park-” Masato had known that they were going there. Akihiro was good at keeping Masato updated and the parents of his friends were responsible. “And Akihiro fell off of the playset. I think he hurt his arm, but he hasn’t let me look at it.”

“I’m on my way. Are you still at the park?”

“We are. It’s just down the street from our house.”

“Thank you for letting me know. I’ll be there in a few moments.”

Masato is heading out of the doorway as he’s hanging up the phone. Ren takes one look at his face and he’s already getting to his feet. 

“Masa? What’s wrong?”

“I need to go to the park.” Masato’s voice is shaking. Masato was a very paranoid parent- he never tried to stop Akihiro from having fun but he was also the first to remind him to be careful _because_ he was worried about his son getting hurt. “I’ll explain everything to you later but I need to leave.”

“I’ll drive you.” Ren says quietly. Masato just nods- right now, the faster he could get there the better. Ren grabs his keys on the way out, but Masato makes it to the car first, heading towards the closest one in the garage. It’s a sleek black sports car- not many of Ren’s cars were gaudy but this one truly was simple. Masato climbs into the passenger’s seat the moment that Ren unlocks the car door. “What’s going on, Masa?” Ren asks, already pulling out of the garage. “And what park do we need to get to?”

Masato begins by telling Ren the location, and then he takes in a very deep breath and closes his eyes. “I have a son.” The trembling in his voice is now from more fear than just how bad Akihiro may be hurt- but right now it didn’t matter. Masato wasn’t going to hide Akihiro at the risk of Akihiro not being taken care of properly. “It’s a long story I can’t get into now, but I got a call saying that he’s hurt.”

Ren just nods. Masato can’t tell how Ren feels about this situation, but even if he were angry at Masato, Masato knows that he wouldn’t show it. Not when Masato was panicking and his child was injured. Ren wasn’t that type of person. 

Ren doesn’t even get to park the car. He slows because of the traffic in the park and Masato climbs out of the car, leaving Ren to park the car and find him later- assuming he does. Masato spots his Akihiro, his young friend and the mother near a bench. Akihiro is sitting on the bench, and one look at his face shows that he’s clearly in pain. He’s still crying and he’s holding his arm in a way that makes it hard to see it, but Masato is very quick to make his way over. 

“Akihiro.” That’s the most warning that Masato can give that he’s there before his hand finds his son’s cheek, the worry too clear on his face. 

“It really hurts.” Akihiro brings up the hand of his uninjured arm to wipe at his eyes and Masato catches sight of his arm. His arm is clearly broken, but luckily it hasn’t broken the skin. 

“I know, darling.” Masato’s voice softens. “I’m going to take you to the hospital so that they can care for it.” Masato glances to the mother of the other boy. “Thank you for calling me. I can take it from here.”

“I’ll give him his stuff later.” The other young boy says, shifting a bit awkwardly on his feet. “I hope you feel better, Aki.”

Akihiro sniffs and Masato is careful in helping him stand. Masato had never broken a bone before in his life- all of the dangerous, stupid things he had done had been the idea of Ren or Ranmaru- usually Ranmaru, though Ren was always the one to convince _Masato_ into doing them, too. Masato starts to lead Akihiro closer to the road to call them a car when he sees Ren heading towards them- and Masato can’t lie and say that he isn’t a bit relieved to see him. Akihiro glances towards Masato and Masato can’t quite manage a smile at him. 

“It’s alright, Akihiro. This is Ren. He’s the friend I’ve told you some about.”

Ren does manage a smile. It’s a friendly, reassuring one. “I’m here to help your dad get you to the hospital.”

Akihiro sniffs, but he nods. He’s returned to cradling his hurt arm, and Masato’s hand hasn’t left his back, leading him carefully. When they’re back to Ren’s car, Ren opens the door for them, and Akihiro does manage a mumbled thanks while Masato nods his head with the same sentiment, getting Akihiro safely in the car and buckled in. 

“I’m going to climb in on the other side.” Masato reassures him quietly before carefully closing the car door. Akihiro is on the passenger’s side of the car and Ren follows Masato to the other side, stopping him for only a few seconds before he opens the car door to press a kiss to Masato’s forehead. 

“He’s going to be alright. Try to stay calm, Masa. You don’t want to scare him worse. The doctors are going to take care of him.”

Masato gives a weak nod, and Ren gives him a strained smile. 

“I can see it in your eyes, baby. Don’t you worry anything about what I’m thinking. I’m not mad. Right now, you only need to worry about _your_ baby, okay?”

“I’m going to cry.” Masato says quietly, his voice cracking in the middle of his sentence. 

Ren’s own laugh is a bit weak. “We should get moving.”

“You’re right.”

Ren lets go of Masato to get into the driver’s side and Masato gets into the backseat with Akihiro. 

The first thing that they give Akihiro is a sedative. Ren stays in the waiting room while Masato heads back with Akihiro, who begins acting very sleepy very shortly after being given medication, but Masato far prefers it to Akihiro being in pain. They take him back quickly for X-Rays, and Masato stays in the room while they set it, his body tensed in an attempt to not wince. He’s trying to stay calm and relaxed, taking Ren’s advice and trying not to scare his son worse. 

It’s casted, and when Akihiro is released he’s still loopy, and they’re given a prescription for a pain killer that is barely stronger than an over-the-counter. Ren is still waiting for them in the waiting room, though he stands when Masato comes out, heavily supporting his son. 

“All better?” Ren mumbles as he approaches them. Akihiro gives a slow nod, busy trying to keep his eyes open. Masato manages a small, flickering smile. 

“They gave him a sedative. For now he just needs rest, I think. He has medication that will be ready for him in the morning.”

“Good. Then why don’t we get out of here?”

This time the nod comes from Masato. When they’re back in Ren’s car, Akihiro lays down in the backseat, using Masato’s leg as a pillow. Masato glances at Ren, who catches Masato’s eye in the mirror. “It’s alright. I’ll drive careful.”

Masato gives another nod, this one far more hesitant, but he settles with buckling in Akihiro around the waist and admittedly not well, but he also keeps a hand firmly on his waist to try to keep him still. This was a very special situation. 

“I am going to insist that you eat, Masa.” Ren says, his eyes on the road. “I’d be happy to get your boy something now, or if you don’t want to save it, I can head out when he’s up to get him something fresh.”

“I… appreciate it. But you don’t need to do that, Ren.”

“I insist.” Ren’s tone holds no room for argument. When Ren stops at a light, he turns his head to look at Akihiro and his voice softens and becomes quiet as he turns back to the street. “Just because you have a kid doesn’t mean I’m just going to stop caring about you, Masa. But that’s all I’m going to say on that right now.” Ren quiets for a moment and his voice is much lighter when he speaks again. “What sounds good? Does your kiddo have any preferences?”

Masato does have to wipe at his eyes with the hand that isn’t on his son’s shoulder, managing a short flickering smile. “He’s not. He is… miraculously not picky, for who his father is.”

That gets a quiet laugh from Ren. “Then I’ll stop by somewhere we used to go. I think it’s on the way back to your home, anyways.”

It’s quick enough to get the food, though Masato tries to assure Ren that getting food for Akihiro was _more_ than enough- Ren hadn’t said anything, and had given the order that Masato gave for Akihiro and then just ordered something for Masato himself. Masato doesn’t respond to it but there are still too many emotions running through him. He has no idea how he’s going to sleep that night. Most likely, he thinks, he isn’t going to. He’ll probably sit on the couch, too worried to do anything even for stress relief, and then he’ll fight to the next night where he’ll fall asleep on pure exhaustion alone. 

Ren sets the food in the passenger’s seat and then begins to head back towards Masato’s house. Masato didn’t have a garage, because with no license it didn’t feel necessary to get a car. He didn’t need a house with a garage just to store clutter.

“He’s out cold.” Masato mumbles when they park on the street in front of his house. 

“Do you need my help? If you can’t pick him up, I’m sure I could get him into his bedroom.”

“I… might.” Masato wasn’t a weak man, but Akihiro was nearly ten and he was a bit too big for Masato to carry. 

“Then you grab the food and unlock the door. I’ll be right behind you.”

“...Thank you, Ren. I’ve done nothing to deserve the way you’ve been handling this.”

“You’re worried about your son.” Ren has paused in his task of getting out of the car but when he turns his head he can meet Masato’s eyes directly. “That makes you a _good_ person, Masa. Not someone that doesn’t deserve help.”

Ren chooses to go around the car, and he ends up being the one to unbuckle Akihiro, who doesn’t even rouse. It makes Massato frown. “I hope they didn’t give him too heavy of a dose.”

“If he’s not feeling better in the morning, you can always bring him back.” Masato nods, and with his help, Ren manages to pick up Akihiro, who stirs but doesn’t awaken. Masato is fast in moving to take the food and to rush ahead to open the door, holding it wide open for Ren and then setting the food down on his way to open Akihiro’s door, heading in before Ren to untuck his made bed. Ren lays the boy down as Masato gathers a few extra pillows to gently rearrange Akihiro’s hurt arm to rest it higher than his chest before carefully tucking him in and kissing his forehead. He does turn out the lights in the room as he and Ren leave but he leaves the door open a crack. 

Ren’s hand finds Masato’s shoulder, massaging into the tense muscles with his thumb. “You sit down and relax, alright? I’ll put away his food and bring out ours.”

Masato swallows hard but he nods as his head bows. “Thank you.”

Ren sighs, but he still responds. “You’re welcome.”

When Masato is sitting alone at the table for a few minutes he lets the day wash over him, setting his head in his hands. Masato wonders if Ren was going to give him tonight before he had to explain himself or if they’d be talking about it over dinner. A child was something that was hard to hide- Masato is almost surprised he managed to for so long. He knew he wasn’t _right_ to- but this wasn’t at all how he wanted Ren to find out. Even if he’d never forget just how helpful Ren had been today. Masato was absolutely thankful. 

Ren sets down Masato’s food in front of him, on a plate. Ren eats his own food still in the packaging, using that as his plate when he sits across from Masato. Masato feels Ren gently nudge his ankle with his foot. “Eat. Don’t make yourself sick, baby.”

“How are you so calm about this?” Masato’s voice shakes. “Aren’t you angry with me?”

Ren frowns. “I’m worried, more than anything. Breaking a bone is serious, Masa, but he’s going to be okay. And I know that you’re acting… worse. Because you’re also worried about me- but you don’t need to be. I wish you’d spoken to me about this further, and I’m planning to get the full story but I’m going to be very straightforward with you first. I won’t say that nothing is going to change, because that’s not possible, unless you aren’t interested in furthering our relationship any further. I don’t want to break up with you, darling. And a kid isn’t going to scare me away. I wish you had told me earlier, but it isn’t enough to make me want to leave you. I’m not going to force myself on _him_ either. Of course I’d like to get along with him. It’s very, very clear how much he means to you. And that’s something that we can really talk about later. ...To summarize that tangent- I’m not angry that you have a kid. If you’re willing to work with me, I _want_ to stay with you. But now.” Ren gently pushes the plate closer to Masato. “I’d really like to see you eat.”

“But we should talk about this.” Masato says grimly. 

“After we eat. Unless you’re kicking me out, I was planning on staying here tonight. And it’d be much easier to get your boy’s prescription if I just drive down to pick it up.”

Masato stops arguing with Ren, though Ren’s hand doesn’t leave the edge of Masato’s plate until Masato actually starts eating. He can’t quite eat it all but when he gives a valid attempt, Ren doesn’t push him any more. Ren does, however, pick up Masato’s plate before Masato can get it himself. 

“I’ll go ahead and put away your leftovers. I’m sure they’ll save fine.”

Masato just nods, but his unspoken thanks is still heard. 

“Why don’t you go get ready for bed? I’ll be in there in just a moment.”

“Are you sure? I can at least do dishes.”

“I have it handled.” Ren gives him a small smile. “I’d suggest you fall asleep, if you can. It’s been a very long night.”

“I doubt that I’ll be able to.” Masato sighs. 

“If you’re sure, then we can speak. But I hope you’ll at least try before morning comes. I’m sure your son would benefit from you not being exhausted.”

Masato gives a muted nod as he finally stands from his spot at the table as Ren takes care of the dish and the leftovers. Masato gets changed and almost manages to get stuck in his shirt, too lost in his thoughts to notice that he was putting the wrong thing in the wrong hole and subsequently getting tangled. Before he can adjust it himself he feels Ren beginning to help out. 

“You’re out of it.” Ren mumbles. “Are you sure you really can’t sleep?”

“I’ll… try. But after we talk. I’m never going to be able to sleep before that.”

“Then go ahead and lay down. I’ll be right there.”

Ren is faster in changing because all he has to do is strip. This is the first time that Masato has thought that it’s _lucky_ Ren sleeps naked- it doesn’t matter that he didn’t bring over any sleep clothes. Sure, Ren could borrow Masato’s, but they were slightly different sizes. It was more comfortable for Masato to wear Ren’s clothes than vice versa. 

Ren doesn’t hesitate to hold Masato when he climbs into bed with him. 

“Will you tell me the parts of the story I missed?”

Masato lets out a shaky sigh before nodding against Ren’s shoulder. “I got married. It was a loveless marriage, but we had Akihiro not long after we married, to ensure we had an heir. That was a large reason I left. I didn’t love the woman I was with, I knew she held no feelings for me, and my son wasn’t happy, either, being forced to grow under heavy schooling, being molded to take my place. His mother is… no longer in the picture. She’s not dead.” Masato’s body slumps. It hurt him to speak of _why_ he was the only one caring for his son. It made him _angry_. It wasn’t _Akihiro’s_ choice to be brought into this world. “...God forgive me for saying this but for his sake I almost wish that was why she’s not in his life. She didn’t want him. It… God, it’s one thing not to love me, but she took a monetary cut just to make sure that she didn’t… that she didn’t ‘ _end up_ ’ with our son. I’ve never been able to tell him straight about why he can’t see her. How do you tell him that and not make him wonder? I may not have planned on having a child, and I will readily admit that I had him for the wrong reasons- but I will always love him. I will always want him to have the best I can give him. It’s why I left. It’s why we’re living here- so that he can have a _childhood_. He’s happy, Ren. He’s happier than I had ever seen him. ...I didn’t fail to tell you about him to hide _him_. Akihiro is a wonderful, bright, kind child. He’s never been a problem, or a displeasure to be around- but I was _married_ Ren. I’ve had a child for _ten years_. He may be a good child, but that’s more baggage than I felt I had any right to throw on you. I had left you, and then I reentered your life as a single, divorced father…”

“That doesn’t mean anything.” Ren frowns. “That you’re a single father, or that you’re divorced. I’m sorry to hear that that’s how she feels about your child. No child deserves that. Though I’m very glad to hear how much you care about him, because that _is_ what he deserves. Off of tonight alone I can promise you that you are a wonderful father. But knowing that you _were_ married or that you have a kid isn’t going to change my feelings on you.”

“Akihiro doesn’t affect you now.” Masato says softly. “But if you ever want to take anything… further… in our relationship…”

“Masa, baby, look at me.” Ren’s hand moves so that he can tilt Masato’s head up, shifting so that Masato can see more than just his chin. “I’ve always wanted kids. I had long expected that I might not have them- especially after how close we had gotten, but I also knew well that if I did ever have a kid, I’d want it to be with you. I know we’re probably a little early in the relationship for that-” Ren’s teasing tone is fleeting but it’s there, and then it drops to something more serious. “But I knew that it would be adoption. And I’ll never force myself on your son, of course. If he doesn’t like me, or he won’t view me as a father, if that’s the route we take, then I won’t push it. I can still be your support system, anyways. I’d really hope that your kid never hates me- but I won’t force my way into a parental role. Not now, and not in the future if you and your kiddo don’t want that. But even if I’m not ever in his life it doesn’t mean that I can’t be in yours. And _that_ isn’t the conversation we need to have now. I am _very_ serious about you, Masa. In a perfect world, we’ll end up getting married and growing old together.”

“Older.” Masato corrects tiredly, but it gets a chuckle out of Ren. 

“Older.” He relents, before continuing. “I want to stay with you. I want us to _keep_ being serious but I also don’t want to rush you. We can take our relationship as slowly as you need. And the only thing that I’d like concerning your son is to be properly introduced, when Akihiro _isn’t_ upset and in pain.”

“...If… If we really can get there, where you and I are… married. I wouldn’t mind you taking the place of a parent. And maybe that is heavily inspired by tonight- because even if you did this all for me, you were… kind. Perhaps even too helpful, and to a child you had never even met. I’m not surprised that you want children because I think you would be a great father. But he _isn’t_ a baby anymore and I can’t rightfully force you on him either. However- if… if you’re really alright with all of this, Ren… I don’t mind if you try to get along. I’d… I’d like it, I think. Because while I love you-” Masato has to pause, because that was an admittance he hadn’t meant to make, but after assuring himself that it was true, he swallows hard and keeps speaking. “I… My son is always going to be my first priority. Of course I want the two most important people in my life to get along, but I- I hope you understand, and I’m not trying to tell you that I _don’t_ care-” 

Masato is cut off when Ren’s thumb places itself gently over his mouth, resting on his lips. “He’s your baby, Masa. I’m never going to be offended that he’s the number one man in your life.”

“I wasn’t expecting this to go… this well.” Masato admits. “I never brought him up during our meetings as friends because I was afraid that it may curb your interest in me. A middle aged man with a child almost the age of a teenager… and then it got to the point in our relationship where I knew I _should_ tell you but we were already so far in without a word…”

“We’ve gotten it taken care of now.” Ren assures. “There’s no need to stress yourself out over anymore. I’m not flimsy. Your kid and your past isn’t going to change how I feel for you now.” Ren bends down enough to press a kiss to Masato’s forehead. “Will you try to get some rest? I think I can see bags under your eyes.”

Masato wouldn’t be surprised if he could, even in the dark. After a long night of worry, and stress, and the fact that it’s at least four or five hours after Masato’s bedtime was really starting to take its toll. “I’ll… try.”

“That’s all I can ask.”

Masato does manage to fall into a bit of an uneasy sleep, but he awakens almost immediately at the soft knock on his door a few hours later, scrambling out of bed. Ren sits up when Masato moves, squinting towards the doorway, against the bright hallway light. 

“What’s wrong, darling?” Masato mumbles. It’s almost immediately after he takes a look at his son that he answers his own question, but Akihiro answers anyways, his voice trembling a bit. He still looks like he’s fighting sleep, but he’s covered in throw-up. 

“I got sick. I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.” Masato’s eyebrows draw in. “It’s not your fault at all. Let’s go get you cleaned up and back in bed, alright?”

Akihiro goes, though Masato is holding onto a shoulder with one hand and his arm with the other, just in case he falls. Luckily, he seemed to have tried to make it to the bathroom because there _is_ vomit on the floor but his bed is still clean. Masato worried about cleaning Akihiro first, getting his soiled clothes off and helping him into new pajamas. It’s hard, with how unwell Akihiro seems to be feeling, how sleepy he seems and how awkwardly he’s fumbling with his casted arm. Masato is fast to go to tuck him back into bed as soon as his clothes are changed, pressing a kiss to his forehead when he’s back in the bed. 

“I’m going to bring you in a trash can and clean up, and then I’ll turn off the lights. If you need anything from me, I’ll keep my door open some. I’ll hear you if you call.”

“Will you leave the hall light on?” Akihiro’s voice is so soft and it makes Masato’s eyebrows pull together and raise. 

“Of course I will. Get some rest. If you’re feeling better in the morning, Ren brought food for you. If you’re still unwell, I promise that we’ll go get you something as soon as you’re hungry.”

Akihiro’s eyes are already closing before he can respond. When Masato turns, he sees Ren, now wearing a pair of Masato’s sweatpants and his shirt from last night. He catches Masato’s arm when Masato goes to head out. 

“If you don’t mind I can clean up the carpet.”

“If I-? Ren, I can’t possibly ask you to clean up throw-up.”

Ren’s teasing smile is a bit too weak. “Remember the first time you ever accidentally got drunk?”

“I believe that was your fault. You didn’t warn me about the _amount_ of alcohol in that drink.”

“Maybe. Maybe not. But I believe _I_ was the one that took care of you that night. If I could handle you, I can handle this.”

“I’ll let you. But now it’s a punishment, for reminding me of that night.” 

Ren gives him a small, teasing smile as Masato lets him know where the cleaning supplies he’d need are. As soon as he’s done, he’s off to get a bagged trash can to set by Akihiro’s bedside. Ren is already working on the stain on the floor by the time Masato reenters the room. 

Masato keeps Akihiro’s door open a crack on his way back to his own bedroom, and his own door stays open a bit, too. True to his word, the hallway light stays on. 

“I’ll stay in pants.” Ren promises. “The last thing I’d want to do is scar him.”

Masato’s sigh tries to be exasperated but really just comes out amused. “I’d appreciate that.”

“I know you’re worried, but he’s asleep again. I’d like it if you’d try to get some more sleep. You’ve only been out for about two hours.”

Masato sighs. “This is the night from hell.”

“I know, Masa. But he’ll be back to himself soon.”

“I hope so.”

Akihiro does end up sleeping in far later than he usually does, but when he wakes up, he has an appetite and the hangover from the sedative is almost out. Masato gives Ren the information he’d need to pick up Akihiro’s medication so that Masato could stay in the living room, in case Akihiro woke up- and Ren returns with the pain meds _and_ breakfast. Masato shakes his head. 

“You already got us dinner.”

“That’s dinner. It’s breakfast time, baby.” 

Masato sighs and gives another shake of his head- but Akihiro is excited when he comes out from his room ten minutes later and sees it. Masato makes him take his medicine right after he eats. He’s struggling some trying to use his non-dominant hand, but he manages. 

Masato ends up insisting on cutting his pancakes. Masato had never actually cut Akihiro’s food when he was a child because they had maids that did it instead. He never woke up during the night when his child cried, or bandaged the child’s knees in the rare times that he’d fall and scrape them. Masato feels that he missed out on parts of his son’s life, and he really, truly regrets it.

Masato was a very shy child himself, and sometimes he forgets that Akihiro certainly _isn’t_. Akihiro had only been quiet long enough for everyone to sit at the table, and then he had lifted his head to look Ren straight in the eye. 

“Are you dating my dad?”

Masato has to cover his quickly reddening face with his hands, and that only urges Akihiro on. 

“You are.”

Akihiro, two years ago, would never have spoken like that in front of Masato. But when it was just the two of them, Masato wasn’t nearly as intimidating. There were no maids insisting that Akihiro don’t bother his father, no scholars telling him how to behave in front of his parents- only Masato, doing his best to care for and be there for his child. There was still a heavy layer of respect- if Masato told Akihiro to do something, he would. Masato was very strict when it came to grades and schoolwork and he had yet to have any problems with Akihiro on that front. Despite spending quite some time with his friends, his son had all high marks and was a very intelligent child. Masato was still more of a father than a friend- but Akihiro wasn’t _afraid_ of him. Even during the one or two times that Masato had been forced to punish Akihiro, it had been stern but fair, and it hadn’t hurt their relationship. 

Masato would never punish him for something like this- but he’d certainly be _embarrassed._

Ren, however, is grinning. “I am.”

He gets a soft kick to his ankle from Masato’s side of the table. 

“What? I didn’t want to lie to him.”

“I wasn’t telling you to lie to him- but this was not how this was… going to go?” Masato’s still too red for his scolding to be taken seriously, but then Masato sighs and sets his hand on Ren’s. “Yes, Akihiro. This is Ren.”

“He’s the one you talk about, right?”

Another sigh. “Yes.”

With that, Akihiro nods and returns his focus to his pancakes. Ren is smiling through most of breakfast.

Ren still mostly comes over when Akihiro is out, but sometimes he’ll walk Masato home from the cafe and help him with dinner while Masato helps with Akihiro’s homework. Akihiro still goes to study or play with friends after school, but while his arm is broken he very rarely stays the night. 

Akihiro and Ren, however, have found something in common- they both enjoy video games. Akihiro mostly speaks about games that he’s seen, rather than played, but they know many of the same games. It’s one night after Akihiro has gone to bed and Masato and Ren are spending time together in Masato’s room that Ren brings it up. 

“Aki knows a lot about video games. You don’t have a console, though, do you?”

Masato can’t help the amused smile and the raise of his eyebrow. “Aki?”

Ren tilts his head, and then he gives a sheepish smile and puts his hands up in surrender. “He gave me permission. I don’t force my nicknames on _everyone_.”

Masato’s sigh is purely amused. “So long as he doesn’t mind, neither do I. But to answer your question- no. We don’t have a console. He isn’t the type to take advantage of me, but I don’t know nearly enough about the consoles or the games to pick something that’s both age-appropriate _and_ fun. I hardly know the different types of games, either. It’s certainly not a punishment, or anything I have against gaming myself… I’m just not knowledgeable enough to be comfortable.”

“His birthday is coming up soon, yes?”

“In two weeks. He’s told you, I presume?”

“He may have brought it up a few times.” Ren grins. “But with your permission- I’d be happy to go out with you. We could head out tomorrow, and I can tell you anything you need to know. To keep it age-appropriate and fun.”

“Akihiro would enjoy that.” Masato admits. “And you do know much more about all of this than I do.” Masato pauses for a few long seconds and then he nods. “Alright. We can look tomorrow.”

When Akihiro opens up the new gaming console and few games for his birthday weeks later, Masato isn’t sure that he had ever seen him so excited. Masato had been the first one rushed with an excited hug- but when Masato had told him that it had really been Ren’s idea, Ren gets the same treatment and Masato has to hide his large grin behind his hand. 

Masato’s secondary present was letting Akihiro stay up past his bedtime that night to play his new games. His third, and unofficial, present was actually Ren- because Akihiro was fast to monopolize him that night to have him as his player two on a few of the co-op games Ren had insisted on. Masato watches them play, seated on the arm of the couch with a cup of tea. Akihiro hadn’t managed to stay on a game longer than about forty-five minutes, but as of this moment, Masato was content with all of Ren’s picks. 

And then, Ren offers his controller to Masato. “Why don’t you try a round, Masa?”

“Ah, I’m not so sure about that…”

“It’s easy.” Ren assures, not lowering his hand. “All you have to do is mash the buttons.”

Masato can’t help his eye roll, but he does lean forward to set down his mostly empty cup and to gingerly take the controller from Ren’s hands. It was a cartoonish fighting game with cartoon characters and no blood- no worse than some of the cartoons that Masato had seen Akihiro watch. Masato had made it clear that he expected none of the games to be graphic or sexual in nature, which Ren had assured would certainly not be the case. But Masato wasn’t necessarily that worried about anything like this. He highly doubted that this colorful game would inspire violence in his peaceful son.

Masato lost spectacularly, but he wasn’t really expecting to win so it didn’t make it any less fun- and Ren had been on a pretty obvious win streak so the win against Masato had made Akihiro happy. 

Masato passes the remote back to Ren and they spend another few good hours on the system before Akihiro’s yawns start coming frequently and he nearly falls asleep over the controller. Masato chuckles and stands from the edge of the couch. “Alright, Akihiro. I think it’s bed time.”

Akihiro nods, not fighting Masato on it and simply just letting Ren turn off the console. He starts to head towards his own room but he stops before he reaches it to smile widely. “Thank you, Dad. Thank you, Ren.”

“Happy birthday, Aki.” Ren smiles. 

Masato’s own smile is soft. “Of course. Happy birthday.”

Sometimes Akihiro’s friends do come over to Masato’s house, now that Akihiro has a gaming system, too, but Akihiro used it a lot by himself over the weekends. He could often steal Ren for an hour or two to play some of the co-op, and every once in a while if he played a puzzle solving game he could get Masato to sit on the couch beside him and help him figure it out, though Masato wasn’t a big fan of any of the other games. 

For a long time, Masato doesn’t actually go over to Ren’s. He notices that Ren is quick to suggest Masato’s home, but admittedly, Masato had thought it was because of Akihiro. There was no doubt that Ren and Akihiro got along well- and that Ren enjoyed gaming with him just as much as Akihiro enjoyed playing with Ren.

But about a week before Masato’s birthday, Ren asks Masato over to his home on a day when Akihiro is out with a friend. It’s currently Christmas break, though Akihiro had been spending a lot of time at home, and Ren had been spending a lot of his time there, too. Masato was more used to sleeping in bed with Ren than he was alone at this point. 

When they’ve crossed the threshold of Ren’s home, Ren slides a hand over Masato’s eyes. “I know you hate surprises, but I promise that this is a good one.”

“Ren…” Masato’s voice is warning, but Ren’s hand doesn’t move.”

“Trust me, baby. Please. It’s nothing bad.”

Masato sighs, but for now, he lets Ren win. Ren leads him further into the house, and he reaches around Masato to open a door. “Okay. Open your eyes.”

Masato opens his eyes warily when Ren’s hand leaves his face but his eyes widen when he looks into Ren’s music room, now equipped with a full, grand piano. 

“It’s… beautiful. But you really didn’t have to, Ren.”

“It’s my present to you. For Christmas and your birthday.”

“The next few Christmases and Birthdays, I’d say. This could not have been cheap.”

“I wish that you wouldn’t worry about price, baby. But if you have to, just know that it was worth every penny. And you’d pay me back ten-fold right now if you’d play something with me.”

“With how rusty I am, I’d say you should charge me for being forced to listen to it.”

Ren chuckles, wrapping his arms around Masato’s waist to hug him from behind. “Nonsense. You may not have touched the piano in years, but I’m sure it will be beautiful. Mistakes or not.”

Masato sighs. “Well. I suppose you’ve already bought it. There’s no point in letting this instrument go to waste.”

“That’s the spirit.” Ren teases, ducking his head enough to kiss the spot just behind Masato’s jaw before letting him go. Masato felt almost a bit nervous on his way to the piano, though the fluid motion of sliding onto the bench and placing his hands over the keys still resided in his muscle memory. His fingertips ghost over the keys, not yet making the sound but mimicking the movement. Ren is standing, not too close but not too far. 

Finally, Masato takes in a deep, slow breath and presses on the keys, slow and gentle at first. He plays a scale, before he closes his eyes to try to remind himself the beginnings of one of his old songs. He strikes a few wrong notes that he’s fast to adjust, and overall he still feels the piece comes out a tone too low to be _happy_ , but it isn’t played as poorly as he had expected. 

“This was kind of you, Ren.” Masato says softly. “Thank you.”

Ren’s hand reaches out to squeeze Masato’s shoulder. “I had told you some time ago that I thought you seemed… unhappy. Not having a piano. And while it may not be at _your_ home, I like the thought of you still having one easily available. And I still love hearing you play. Even after all of this time.” Ren bows his head to kiss the top of Masato’s. “Happy birthday, baby. I love you.” 

Masato’s eyes close. “I love you, too, Ren.”

Masato is sure to reach out to Mai to wish her and her family a good and safe holiday, and he tries to tell Ren that Ren should visit his own family. 

_”Trying to kick me out?” Ren’s voice is teasing. “If you want the holiday as just you and Aki, baby, that’s alright.”_

_“That’s not what I’m trying to do. Of course I’d enjoy you staying with me for the holidays, but I monopolize all of your time the rest of the year.”_

_“I’m not saying this to make you sad, Masa, but my brothers haven’t invited me to the holidays in years. I haven’t gone home since before I was eighteen.”_

_“You… you were nothing like you are now, when you were younger. To call you a brat may have been an understatement back then. But you have grown into a very wonderful man, Ren. ...I’d like to believe that if you wanted to reach out, you **would** be invited back, but whether you decide that’s what you would like to do or not- I would much rather have you spend Christmas with us, if your alternative is alone. But I want you to have the option open. I don’t want you to feel like you have no choice but to spend it with us.”_

Ren had only sighed and assured Masato that if Masato wanted him, it was where Ren _wanted_ to be. 

Ren does end up coming over and Masato can’t lie- he isn’t upset to have him. And Akihiro seems like he had expected Ren to join them. 

It had been quite some time since Masato had spent a Christmas like this. He had spent two of them with Akihiro- but to spend one with both Ren and Akihiro had given Masato the warm feeling of having a full family to spend it with once again. 

Masato hadn’t realized how nice it would be to sit beside Ren, holding a cup of tea and watching Akihiro open presents. Or to see Akihiro turning to _both_ of them excitedly. Ren had gotten him another game. A co-op that Masato was sure that Akihiro would convince Ren to play after the initial excitement of presents had passed. Masato had gotten him quite a few presents, too. He had opened all of them with the same amount of enthusiasm. 

Masato had gotten a new mug for tea and a small pack of nice parchment paper that he was well aware Ren had helped Akihiro get. Akihiro certainly wasn’t expected to get Masato _anything_ \- but Masato doesn’t tell him that. Instead, he just smiles. 

“Thank you, Aki.”

Masato’s first time use of Ren’s nickname for Akihiro gets the brightest grin out of Akihiro that morning. Masato carefully sets the presents to the side to hold an arm out towards his son, and Akihiro nears him and lets Masato pull him in for a hug. Ren’s smile is warm, watching them. 

When the hug is over and Akihiro is sitting in front of the wrapping paper that Masato has already tried to start cleaning and has continuously been stopped by Ren, Masato notices Akihiro’s almost expectant expression and then he notices Ren’s almost sheepish smile. There’s a hint of nerves on his face. His hand is in the pocket of his sweatpants he wore over. 

“If this is too soon, I understand.” Ren says softly. “So don’t feel pressured to say yes.” Ren takes in a deep breath, and his smile doesn’t hold the same amount of confidence it usually does. “Our relationship may only be nearing its second year, but I’ve known you all of my life and I’ve loved you almost that long, too. We’ve talked about spending our lives together, and I’d like to make those plans… a bit more permanent. And I’ve made sure that I ask your number one man-” Ren’s teasing smile has a bit more strength, though the nerves still shine through it. When Ren glances to Akihiro, Masato does, too, but Akihiro is smiling. It was very obvious he knew Ren was planning this. 

“He asked me for my blessing.” Akihiro sounds proud. “And I said yes.”

Ren can’t help the chuckle at his answer, and while Masato is a bit surprised- ...and maybe a bit more than ‘a bit’... he does manage a smile. It’s small, but it’s very genuine. He sees Ren take out the sleek, black, velvet box and thumb it open to reveal the simple, silver band.

“Will you marry me, Masa? Aww, baby, I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

Masato gives a tearful laugh, wiping at his eyes with the heel of his hand. “They aren’t bad tears, Ren. How could I deny a proposal like that?”

“Is that…?”

“Yes, Ren. I’ll marry you.”

Ren grins widely, and while it seems like he wants to do more, he settles with just wrapping his arms around Masato in a bear hug, squeezing the life out of him. Masato manages another laugh, his arms pinned mostly to his side. 

“We’re not getting married if you crush me, Ren.”

Ren’s laugh this time is loud and bright. When Ren talks, Masato can visualize his wink, sent in the direction of Akihiro. “Group hug?” 

That gets a laugh out of Masato, but he both hears and feels Akihiro join in the hug, pressed mostly against Masato’s arm. Masato can’t help the fact that he’s really crying now- but it’s _nice_. Masato isn’t sure that he’s ever had a Christmas quite like this one, and he isn’t sure that any Christmas after is going to beat it.

On Masato’s birthday- he doesn’t expect anything. From the moment he wakes up, he finds that he’s wrong. His alarm has been turned off, something he knows that Ren is responsible for, and he finds that he’s gotten an extra two hours of sleep and that the bed is empty. When he shuffles his way out into the living room, he finds… a mess. 

Ren and Akihiro had been cooking breakfast for him. Masato had really tried to teach Akihiro to cook, but beyond basic meals the boy just never really had a knack for it. He was the type of kid who could manage to burn toast, and Ren was really figuring this out now. When Ren sees that Masato’s up, Masato gets a sheepish grin. 

“We’ll order in.” Ren promises. “And we’ll take care of the mess. Happy birthday?”

Masato sighs, shaking his head, but it’s an amused expression. 

“Happy birthday!” Akihiro adds. 

“Thank you.” Masato just barely manages to keep the full amusement out of his voice but both men can tell that he isn’t mad. 

“Why don’t you choose where we eat while we clean all of this up, baby?”

After breakfast, Masato is forced to stay on the couch while Ren and Akihiro grab something from Akihiro’s room. Ren comes out before Akihiro does and he heads to sit on the couch next to Masato, turning Masato’s head closer to him and pressing a short kiss to Masato’s lips. The kiss was sweet, but the smirk on Ren’s face is not. 

“I’ve got a present for you- but you’re going to have to wait until tomorrow for it.”

Masato had a good idea of what Ren was implying- because Akihiro was going to a friend’s house to stay the night tomorrow. Before Masato even has a chance to respond, Akihiro is exiting his room with a small bag. This is another moment that Masato thinks about how Akihiro really didn’t need to get him _anything_ but he doesn’t say anything- he’s always fast to tell Ren that he doesn’t need to, but Ren knows how appreciative Masato is without Masato saying it aloud. It isn’t that Akihiro _can’t_ know, but Masato doesn’t want to lessen Akihiro’s excitement.

Masato remembers when he was a child- and his own father’s lack of enthusiasm when Masato would give _him_ gifts still stuck with Masato. Masato never wanted to make his own child feel the way he had felt. Like a bother.

So instead, Masato smiles at his son. “Thank you, Aki.” 

“Open it!” 

Masato chuckles but he does open the bag, and he can’t help but glance at _Ren_ first, because the pen in it is far too nice for Akihiro to have gotten on his own, but his eyes drop quickly back to the sleek black pen. Masato’s name is engraved on the body of the pen in what seems to be Akihiro’s handwriting. Masato’s grip on the pen is gentle, though he’s sure that it’s far stronger than it’s delicate appearance suggests. 

“Thank you.” Masato’s voice is very quiet. His expression is serious, but even to Akihiro it makes it _more_ meaningful. “I’ll be very careful to keep it safe.”

“So you like it?” There’s some hope in Akihiro’s voice. 

“I love it.” Masato affirms.

Later that night, Masato _had_ approached Ren on it. “I hope you know I didn’t need _any_ gifts.”

“All I did was ask him what he’d like to get you, if he didn’t need to worry about getting or buying it himself- he was very excited about this. And I thought it was a wonderful idea. I think you deserve to be spoiled sometimes.”

“I was already _very_ spoiled on Christmas. Far more than I should have been.”

Ren chuckles. “After tomorrow things will calm down. And then I’ll have to find more creative reasons to spoil the hell out of you.”

Masato sighs, rolling his eyes. He makes a big production out of getting into bed with a huff, his back facing the other end of the bed, but he doesn’t fight Ren when he laughs and climbs in, too, pulling Masato closer by the waist. 

They’re in the bedroom almost right after dinner the next night, though Ren is fast to pin Masato to the bed. The house was empty- and even with Ren’s lips on his, Masato can’t help but think about the difference. How his son may be out but Masato certainly wasn’t _lonely_. 

It’s when Ren’s hand finds the end of Masato’s shirt that Ren has to pause, seeing too many conflicting _negative_ emotions swirling through Masato’s eyes and bleeding onto his face. Ren doesn’t move from his spot over Masato but he carefully props himself up on his arms so that he isn’t _resting_ on Masato. 

“What’s wrong, Masa?”

“Is any of this right?” Masato’s voice breaks. “I… was I right to not just take the life I was supposed to lead? Was I wrong for leaving in the first place? Or was I wrong for not staying the second? What if my Dad was right? God, what would he think of me now?”

Ren’s eyebrows pull in and he sighs. He raises a hand to brush a thumb over Masato’s cheek. “What matters is _you_ , Masa. The decision that makes _you_ happy is the right one. And I love you. Your son _adores_ you. And when you came back, you seemed… unhappy. But I don’t see any of that in you anymore. And perhaps that’s a little bit presumptuous of me but I feel like I know you well enough to know when you’re happy. You weren’t wrong to leave if you weren’t happy.”

“I hope you’re right.” Masato’s voice is weak, though Ren leans down to kiss Masato, keeping it very soft and caring. When Ren pulls back, he takes in Masato’s face which still holds a lot of hesitance, but his face is reddening, too. “Ren, I-” Masato takes in a deep breath. “I’ve only ever slept with one person and that was… hardly anything- I…”

“Tell me about it.” Ren’s voice is gentle. “You don’t need to go into explicit detail- only as much as you can say comfortably. But I want to know what _you_ got out of it, honey.”

Masato’s sigh is shaky. “I didn’t get anything out of it Ren- besides Akihiro, of course. It was awkward, it was unpleasant for both of us and we just wanted it done and over with. ...I hardly even touch myself, Ren, and I don’t feel like I understand… any of it, any better than I did when I was a… virgin. It wasn’t something I would want to do again. We were both relieved, I think, when it was over.”

“I’d like to show you a _very_ different side of sex tonight, Masa. I’d like to show you that it should be something that you really enjoy. But I don’t want to go further if you’re not ready.”

“If I’m not now, would I ever be?”

“If you aren’t now, or you aren’t ever, I don’t want to push you on this.” Ren’s kiss this time lands on Masato’s forehead. “I’m confident that I could make you feel good, but if you aren’t ready for it, you just aren’t, Masa. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“I’m so old.” Masato says weakly. “Give it a few more years and I doubt I’ll even have a libido.”

Ren’s sigh is almost a bit amused and also a bit exasperated. “Now you’re making _me_ feel old.” Ren teases. He presses a kiss to the tip of Masato’s nose. “There are asexual people. Maybe sex just doesn’t do it for you. That’s fine, too.”

“I don’t… I don’t think it’s that.” Masato’s blush had _almost_ been gone but now it’s quickly growing back. His voice is hardly a whisper. “I’ve had dirty dreams… prominently featuring _you_ , Ren. It just… perhaps it’s because we felt nothing for each other- she just… didn’t do it for me. I’m a terrible person for saying that.”

“You’re not. Maybe it was her- or maybe you’re just… not into girls, Masa. There’s nothing wrong with _that_ either.”

“My dad thought there was.” 

“I have some strong opinions on some of the things that your father instilled in you but this is one I will absolutely tell you that he was _wrong_ on. Love is love, Masa, and that’s something I feel everyone deserves. Don’t feel bad about liking men, baby. I don’t mean to sound like a broken record, but if you’re _happy_ , is it really wrong?”

For a long moment, Masato is silent. His voice is quiet when he speaks again. “I wouldn’t mind going further tonight. But I’d… I’d like to move slowly.”

“Baby, I promise I’ll take care of you. We’ll go as slow as you need.”

With that, Ren takes Masato in another kiss, leaving Masato to just try to hold Ren close to himself. 

Ren insists that Masato doesn’t feel like he _needs_ to bottom, but Masato assures Ren that he’s fine. But knowing that Masato is bottoming _really_ slows Ren down- taking his time to press his lips to every inch of Masato’s skin, not rushing through anything. And he’s even slower, during his prep, not moving forward until it’s clear that Masato is feeling _good_ , and he spends a few minutes longer than he needs to, returning to pressing kisses to Masato’s shoulders until Ren feels like Masato really is ready. 

When Ren’s hips are pressed to Masato’s and his arms are around Masato he presses a kiss to Masato’s cheek, near the edge of his jaw. 

“I love you.” Ren mumbles. 

Masato’s fingers flex against Ren’s shoulders with a pressure gentle enough to avoid hurting him, but his voice trembles when he speaks. “I love you.”

One of Ren’s hands raise to cup Masato’s cheek, and his lips just barely brush Masato’s when he mumbles, “Don’t hold back, alright? Good or bad. Let me know what you’re feeling.”

“It’s too soon.” Masato breathes out. “To tell you how it feels.”

“I’ll go slow. I’m going to be very gentle with you.” Ren promises, finally pressing forward enough to properly kiss Masato. 

Ren stays true to his word and remains extremely encouraging, not letting Masato get too lost in his thoughts during it- and while Masato is worried that he won’t be able to get into it, after the initial period had passed it had definitely started to feel better, and to have his partner focused on his pleasure only helped. 

When Ren is done, he pulls out of Masato as gently as he can and then moves to lay next to Masato, pulling him close. 

“We’re messy. I’m messy.” Masato murmurs, though he can feel his eyelids grow heavy. 

“I’ll clean us up in just a moment.” Ren promises, only holding Masato closer. “I want to hold you first. I believe aftercare is the most important part of sex. Speaking of- how are you, Masa?”

“It was strange.” Masato admits. “But I… liked it. Much, much better than I had the first time.”

“Good. And physically?”

“It’s too soon to tell, but I think I may be… a bit sore, tomorrow. I think that’s bound to be, though. I don’t think it was your fault.”

Ren sighs, but he mouths a kiss to Masato’s shoulder. “Then I’ll just have to take good care of you tomorrow.”

“Aki is coming home tomorrow night. But maybe I’ll let you have your way in the morning. The _morning_ only, though.”

“I’ll take what I can get.” Ren chuckles, and then he gives a dramatic sigh. “I’ll go ahead and get up, to clean you off. I’d like to get you under the covers- you’re shaking.”

“I won’t fight you there. It’s freezing.”

It’s only later that year when the wedding happens- carefully planned mostly by _Masato_ , though much of the aesthetic is put together by Ren. It’s certainly a more _elegant_ wedding, and it’s very small. Mai does show up, as do Ren’s siblings. Masato had spoken to Akihiro at length to make sure that he really was alright with this- but Akihiro had sounded genuine when he had spoken about Ren. 

His own personal opinion on Ren was that he was “cool”. Ren was nice, and he was always nice to Akihiro whether Masato was in the room with them or not. In addition to Ren spending time with Akihiro, Akihiro mostly seemed to like Ren because he thought Ren brought out a good side of Masato. 

_”You smile a lot more now that Ren’s here.”_

Masato asked him what role he’d like to take in the wedding, and Akihiro had insisted on being best man- which Masato had thought was adorable. Truthfully, Masato didn’t have a wedding party, so having his son as best man wasn’t a problem. 

Ren didn’t have much of a wedding party, either, though he had asked Tokiya to be his best man. Tokiya hadn’t mentioned it to Masato, about his abrupt leave, but any hard feelings for it were hidden. 

Tokiya had made a comment that he hopes Masato occasionally reaches out to him, and their former bandmates. 

The wedding itself had gone smoothly- though truthfully Masato had been a nervous wreck during most of it. He _was_ , however, the only one to see that Ren probably was too, because when he had been facing Ren during their vows, he had seen just how shiny Ren’s eyes were. 

They had specialized vows, though they saved those until the night after their wedding. It wasn’t quite “traditional”, their wedding night, because there was no real honeymoon. That night, Akihiro was still in the house and the only private thing that Ren and Masato had really done was to sit on their bed after Akihiro had gone to bed to read their personalized vows to each other. 

They had still made up for it that next week, when Akihiro _wasn’t_ home. 

It was a mere two months later when Ren had sat Masato down on the couch during the day when Akihiro was at school, and Ren’s expression is unusually serious. 

“I know that you love this house, Masa. But I want to invite you and Aki to live with me.”

“I… understand where you’re coming from. It doesn’t make much sense to live separately. ...It’s a bit silly, to say that this house… feels? Yes, it _feels_ more important than it probably is.”

“That’s not silly.” Ren shakes his head. “This is your version of freedom.”

“I suppose it is. But I can understand the… use. In living somewhere bigger than this. I think it may be small, for even three people. However, this is something that I’d need to discuss with Akihiro. It’s something that affects him, as well, of course. And there’s the matter of getting your house situated, should he say yes. Both of your free rooms aren’t fit to be a bedroom right now.”

“About that.” Ren’s grin is a bit sheepish. “During some of the days, particularly after gigs, I’ve been… adjusting my house. I’ve kept one as the music room- because I have no plans on moving or getting rid of the piano. But I’ve added some of my hobby items to it, and perhaps I’ve set aside some room for you, should you care to move some of your own hobbies into it, as well. As for the third room, I’ve already begun renovating it into a room. It’s basic, but it has what anyone would need. A bed and a desk, some containment items. It’s presumptuous of me, I’m well aware- and if you and Aki decide this isn’t the move for you, of course I’ll stay here. But if you decide it _is_ what the both of you want, I wanted to be ready for it. And combining the two rooms into one overall was simple enough.”

Masato sighs, but to soften it, he scoots closer to Ren to set his head on Ren’s shoulder. “You really do think of everything, don’t you? It truly is amazing. ...And I think he would like having a bigger room. Your rooms are _definitely_ larger than my own.”

“You should bring it up to him- should you be on board with the idea.”

“I think leaving my home will be bittersweet- but... Forgive me for how cheesy this is going to be, but I think moving into your home will bring other memories and feelings. This house may represent freedom, but that didn’t necessarily mean I was _happy_. Of course I love Akihiro. I would do anything for him and I will give him everything I can to make sure that he has a good life- but family _is_ important to me. I… can admit that there were wrongs in how I was raised. My father and I have never met eye to eye and I’m not sure that we ever could have, but I cared for all of my family, regardless- even if I couldn’t happily be around them. And of course there’s Mai and I love her with all of my heart… but my point is that… I… I _like_ my new family. To have you and Akihiro. It means everything to me. If I can apply enough feelings to a _house_ to make it meaningful- then maybe it’s time for me to make _new_ memories, somewhere else. I should be looking ahead, not behind, right? I already do plenty of the latter as it is. _But_ \- I think _you_ should bring it up to him.”

Ren’s eyebrow raises. “Me?”

“This is a big step for both he and I. But while I certainly can’t tell you _exactly_ how he views you, be it as a friend or a more parental figure, I can tell you that it is clear he respects you. Besides. Whether he agrees or disagrees with this, I don’t think I should be the messenger between you two. And I _don’t_ think you should force yourself into a parenting position, but you are my _husband_. He’s never disrespected you as of yet, thankfully, and he isn’t the type of child that I think will, but you still are an authoritative figure in his life. Not to mention that heaven forbid something ever happen to me, with his mother out of the picture… I could never force him on you, but I’d like to believe that the two of you would still be… there for each other.”

“Nothing is going to happen to you. But I wouldn’t leave him, even if it did. I still plan to continue increasing my relationship with him, Masa. And if you’d like me to bring it up to him, I will.”

“You know… I hope he does decide to view you as a parental figure. Because I’ve seen the way you act around him- even if you don’t really realize it’s how you act, but you’re an… amazing dad, Ren.” Masato gives him a soft smile, tilting his head up on Ren’s shoulder. “I love you. And we’re both very, very lucky to have you.”


End file.
